mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Shift of lighting
Shift of Lighting is a fanfic of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic which takes place between the ending of season 2 and the beginning of season 3. The story is about two alicorns by the names of Lighting Rose and Time Shift and how both are looking for the elements of harmony that have been taken and hidden by the Changelings. The story is made by Lunakilla98 on DeviantArt.__TOC__ Plot The plot starts out with Lighting walking around the everfree do to her home land being destroyed by raiders (secretly it was Times brothers army who took it for the empire he rules.) She remanesnants about the loss of her family and friends and how she is cursed to walk alone. Later she sees a crush of hers playing with his friends and stays there for a couple of hours. after they leave Lighting heads for the cave she lives in and gets lost do to it getting dark. After crying do to her getting lost a changeling scout ambushes her and starts draining her of her love. After she wakes up though she finds she is in her cave and another alicorn saved her life, she asks for his name and he says his name is Time Shift. He tells her about how he saved her life and what happend after. She hugs him and says thank you and Time noticing her situation gives her two options. 1 being she can come and help him on a quste to find the elements of harmony or 2 where she can stay here and be like she was of course she takes the ladder and goes with him. What happend so far The story has taken its toll and Time and Lighting rose have befriended the mane 6 (Time falling in love with Twilight sparkel.) the group so far has found two of the elements the elements of Generoisty and Honesty. the group has had many fights through the series even battling Chrysalis and a now reguvinatd Discord who serve a darker lord him self. It has also shown a nightmare memory for Lighting Rose about her family and who killed them (this also appears to the mane 6 but none of them understand whats it is about.) She sees two alicorns one who is blue maned and the other is red the red on tries to stop the other but is stabbed in the shoulder and it cuts to Time and the mane 6 beaten down by the blue maned alicorn and it is laughing to a blood moon. after these nightmares pleaugue her she does not trust Time fully do to him not sharing why he is looking for the elements it is even shown that he dated Chrysalis during a small fight with her Time is then not trusted with the group but they still follow but if he tries anything they will leave him. The story has stopped at a cliff hangar with Discord and Chrysalis holding Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike hostage. Trivia *Time has more then one story this is not his real background this is a alternate story to his life. *Lighting Rose is home is destroyed by a empire named after Clock work Time Shift is a alicorn colt who controls time its self he is only seen in one fanfiction so far called Shift of Lighting and is one of the main characters in the narative series. Time Shift was created by Lunakilla98 on december/ 14/ 2012. powers and life Time shift is a unsual colt who likes to keep to him self that is until he met a mare by the name of Midnight Shine who he married and has had twins with her they live in a 2 story house in ponyvile and socialize with the people around town. early life to now Time is part of a country called Time work kingdom when he was born his mother died by his birth but his father had lost a wife already so he protected him with the up most care (sorta like Horus and his father the Emperor except no betrayal) he grew up with a full brother Time crasher the second oldest and his half sister who is the oldest Hitta they grew up happy while there father ruled. later on however after Time shift, crasher and Hitta became alicorns and where adults there father passed away do to age and the throne was given to the eldest son so Time shifts older brother took the throne while Hitta protested to it Time shift did not question it do to him being a shy and not really caring who ruled (he would regret this later). After three years Time shift wasnt paying much attention to what crasher and Hitta where doing and mostly payed attention to his studies learning more about his powers of controlling time he mastered it in those years and became the the number 1 alicorn to talk to about time. All was for not though when he walked into the throne room and saw his siblings argue over what was happening unbeknownst to Time shift his older brother had been making fake peace treaty's so he could infiltrate the country's and conquer them expand the now new dubbed Clock work empire which he named after there father Hitta devastated by this called out Crasher and fought him in a battle of magic. Hitta lost and ran from the guards and Time left to his tower to collect his things but was stopped when his brother showed. He gave Time two options 1 he could become a general and serve with him or he could leave and be banished from the kingdom. Time took banishment because he wanted no part of what crasher was doing and took his things and left. Before he crossed the boarder his sister caught up to him and told him about her rebellion and how she became Hitta the rebel and how she wanted Time to join her and fight there brother but Time declined saying "Why would i take your side? aren't you fighting family our family?" he told her he would have no part in the civil war since no one bothered to tell him what was going on and how it affected the people so if they didnt care he wouldnt and left. after that he traveld the world to find out new magic until he came to pony vile where he made it his home and would leave it to go exploring and stuff later on though he met another alicorn name Midnight Shine and the both fell in love and are getting married Time loves his wife and will protect her with his life. Time is a shy brave soul who loves books mostly romantic or sci fi stories but loves the past so he keeps records and history books with him as well he hates anyone who messes with his job as time keeper so he has a lot of stuff keeping him busy when it bothers him. Time cutie mark is a book with a hour glass which resembles his father and his mother cutie mark where his mom had the book and his father had the hour glass. Time hates conflict with his family and that's one of the reason why he left. In a alternate universe he would accept his brother offer and become his right hand man in war they would make a name for the empire after destroying the rebellion out right and killing there sister even though it killed Time shift on the inside when they did and left him empty they would attack alicorn island to stop anyone from actually putting up a fight against them but this time Crasher killed everybody and women and children where killed along with the men Time shift watched as his men slaughterd and laugh with there work and it shook him to the core finally the last house was found and Time tried to convince his brother that they cant do anything but Crasher ignored his brother and broke in finding a red and black pony flying fast out the window and its family staying in the corner Time tried to grab his brother to make him stop but Crasher stabbed his shoulder and charged the family killing them all he then walked out getting reports from his sgts and captains until Time came out and declared he will no longer be serving under a tyrant and flew off with his men that where more loyal to him then his brother. later though this would cause another civil war with half the populace taking the side of crahser while the other took Time's side and the war would go on. there is other universes caused by this too 1 where Time just leaves and is pursued by all the solders until he out flys them this is where shift of lighting story comes in with Time meeting Dark star and meeting the mane 6 and everything else. there is the other where time goes insane and continues serving his brother and they concur half the world. this means he never met Midnight and never married her so he would never fall in love like he did and forget his morals as he would in with regular Time. Discord Time. Time if he was alterd by discord would be a coward and would basically be a g1 star scream he lives in a world of chaos after discord took over there are two sides to this story as well one where it is Midnight who saves him and makes him remember who he is and how they fell in love and they would over throw discord and make there own home. or the other where Time corrupts Midnight and both still marry but become evil and serve Discord and take over all the world. in total Time is a honest lovable guy who can be a bit of a geek but he is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in and can make the best of any situation. Time where a cape and saddle for long travels and the hat to amplify magic capability the cape acts like a magic barrier so he can hide him self from magic that is specialized in tracking and acts as a shield against magic attacks. He also knows alchemy so he can create amazing things and have a extra back up plan. in all Time is a serious guy but is fun to hang with since he likes to travel he has gone all over and knows everything about each country and its people he loves Midnight and hopes they stay together for the rest of there lives. his story is here on lunakilla98's Deviant art Relationships. Midnight Shine: Time and Midnight Shine are married and both love eachother more then anything they first met at Twilight Sparkels library where Time had a book she wanted when both saw eachother they fell in love at first sight and started dating. later Time loving her more then anything proposed to her and she accepted and both got married. The two share everything with one another and hide nothing its a relation ship based on trust and if thats broken then the two will argue but only for a short time and both will make up. Midnight Shine is made by Ms.WolfKiller on Deviant art http://mskillerwolf.deviantart.com/art/Midnight-Shine-359402028 Twilight sparkel: Twilight is a good friend to Time and both love books he goes to her when he needs to know something or help with research about a certain topic it has been noted Time has been in there for days at a time with projects. Both share a strong passion for history and both have debated about a lot of different things in history. Apple Jack: Aj was the mare ever introduced to Time he met her when both him and his wife where out shopping (this is before he married Midnight) he found her to be nice and funny but is a bit scared of her since she threatend him to treat her good or else. Time enjoys hanging with Aj and loves to talk about different parts of the world he visited with her and telling her about the different kinds of things she could do there hes always happy to see a good friend and sit down and have apple cider with her. Pinkie pie: Time honestly finds Pinkie to be a hilarious laugh riot he loves to see her performances and her act werid he always welcomes it. Rainbow dash: Time does not apreciate her rash rudeness but still is friends the pegasis and calls her a good friend to talk too with fun ideas in mind he apreciates her work and full on supports her to become a wonder bolt and told her he would go to every performance he likes to sit down and watch her do tricks around pony vile when she invites him he still considers her a good buddy to drink with. Flutter shy: Time is friends with her but the two have have only talked when she comes over to babysit for them or have tea with her. Rarity: Time respects Rarity with a passion she helped him find his wedding gift for his wife and made his outfit when they got married he treats Rarity with up most respect and does not dare to go out of line with her he says she is like a sister to him and will help her if she needs it. Church (son): Time is the one who named his baby boy and Time said he would protect him and his sister from anything meaning to harm them he loves his son as much as he loves his daughter he reminds him of his father. Korra (daughter): Midnight named the young filly and Time loves her she looks just like her mother besides being a whiet fured and blue mane she looks just like her Time and midnight noticed she loves to play with Times hair and he doesnt mind saying its her showing she is a daddys girl. Hitta: Time cares for his sister but does not want her to try and recruit him to her rebellion he is always happy to see her but would rather see her when there is no talk about how the rebellion. Time Crasher: Time has disowend his older brother do to him being a tyrant the two are on very bad terms and Time said if Crasher ever came near there would be no holding back against his brother. Midnights family: Time loves his new family and cares for them. Dad: Time had a father son relation ship with his dad (sorta like a emepror and Horus relation ship with no betryal.) Time was always happy to listen to his fathers stories and always happy to talk to him about problems. Mother: Time never got to meet his mom since she died from him being born. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130704165451/mlpfanart/images/f/f7/Time_shift.pngTime shift Age:unknown Race:Alicorn Home: Clockwork empire(previously) ponyvile (current) sex:male This picture made by Tobyvictoria on Deviant art http://toby-victoria.deviantart.com/art/Lunakilla98-s-Oc-354926026 wargear. Time rarely uses these weapons since he is non violent but uses them when the need is there to deffend him self or family. Power wire: This multi layerd string is powerful enough to split a rock right open there are 5 cords Time puts on bot front hoofs and it takes years of preactice to acomplis this. Hat: Times hat is not there for show it amplifies his powers by 2x its normal out put. Coat: this coat is made to protect him from magic spells it is also able to turn into the color of the enviroment how he came to get this is unknown. Trivia Time has multiple dimensions of his life and decisions he made. Time Shifts name was inspired by the video game Time shift a game Lunakilla98 loved it was a first person shooter where the played had a suit the could rewind, stop and restart time. Times hat and coat are made to fit his needs. Times multiple dimensions are inspired by the dc universe Times weapons where inspired by multiple anime characters who used similar weapons. Category:Fan fiction